Present
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: A Short Story. It's the eleventh hour before Christmas and Eren has a present for Levi.


A nice little story for the holidays. For those that aren't aware, Levi Ackerman's birthdate is December 25.

* * *

 **Present**

It was December and ten thirty at night at Capsule Corp on Christmas Eve. Everyone had gathered together for another Christmas. The tree twinkled and sparkled with lights and shimmered with numerous decorative ornaments. The day had been long and yet many were still in high spirits. Some drank. Some played games. The youngest were still full of energy and ran around in play. Some were also tired enough that they had already dozed off, some with the help of their old friend liquor. Only half were still up. Most of that half were the refugees from the Titan world. They were especially in good spirits as it has now been one whole year since they left their old world.

Except for one minor detail.

Ichigo: "Talk about a Christmas miracle. Levi getting saved by Toushiro and Vegeta on Christmas day is something."

Videl: "Were you two even aware of the coincidence?"

Toushiro: "Not really, no. All I knew was we heard someone needed help and we saved them. I don't think what day it was mattered to us at the moment."

Rukia: "Still pretty amazing to think about it."

Hange: (Relaxing back) "Yeah, just think. Tomorrow we'll have been here a whole year now."

Ichigo: "Actually only Levi will have been here a whole year. Took us three months to send him home after all."

Rukia: "And you weren't officially welcomed to your new home until March 30th."

Armin: "Hey, that's right! It was also Eren's birthday that day!"

Videl: "March 30th is your birthday, Eren?"

Eren: "Yeah it is. That was undoubtably the best birthday I've ever had."

Isabel: "AHH!"

Everyone suddenly looked over at Isabel.

Isabel: "That reminds me! Big Bro's birthday!"

Jean: "What about it?"

Armin: "Come to think of it, when is Captain Levi's birthday?"

Isabel: "That's what I'm saying! We don't know so we've probably missed it!"

Jean: "Hold on. You know Captain Levi better than us and yet you don't know when his birthday is?"

Isabel: "He never told me."

Jean: "Did it ever occur to you to maybe go "Hey, Big Bro! Since I'm now with you and Farlan a lot, perhaps you could tell me more about you like when is your birthday and such?"?"

Isabel: (A little annoyed) "You wanna start something with me?!"

While Jean kept talking and further getting himself into a situation with Isabel, Eren really wanted to know when Levi's birthday was. He figured he'd ask Farlan, seeing as how he has known Levi the longest. The young man was sitting at a table and looking out the window.

Eren: "Hey, Farlan?"

Farlan: "What's up, Eren?"

Eren: "Can I ask you something about the captain?"

Farlan: "You mean Levi?"

Eren: "Yeah, Captain Levi."

Farlan: "Sorry. I'm still trying to get used to that. I've always known him as "Levi" and no more. Still can't believe he became a captain in the Scout Regiment so quickly. Anyway what's your question?"

Eren: "Do you know Captain Levi's birthday? Isabel doesn't."

Farlan: "I've told her but she always forgets. But that's something I don't just give to people without a good reason."

Eren: "Oh... well... maybe I can give it to him as a Christmas present instead... Probably better off since it coincides with his arrival here one year ago tomorrow."

Farlan was suddenly intrigued.

Farlan: "What's that? You got something for him?"

Eren: "Yeah. I wanted to give it to him as a birthday present. But as I said, I'll just give it to him tomorrow."

Farlan: "What is it? Let me see."

Eren hesitated a little before showing Farlan what he was going to give Levi. He explained to the dirty blonde the story and meaning of the gift. That changed everything.

Farlan: "This changes everything. I can tell you right now that Levi'll love it, Eren. And you're actually in luck."

Eren: "How's that?"

Farlan: "C'mer."

Eren leaned closer and Farlan whispered something in his ear. The teen was completely shocked by what he's just learned.

Farlan: "Now you know why his birthdate is something that's only a need to know thing. With that said, promise you won't tell anyone?"

Eren: "I won't and thank you, Farlan!"

Farlan: "You better go find him. It's almost Christmas."

Eren: "Yeah! And thanks again!"

And Eren hurried off to find Levi. Meanwhile, the others were still going on about the whole thing.

Armin: "Do any of you know?"

Erwin: "Sadly no."

Hange: "I've pestered him about it for years!"

Ichigo: "That might be your problem."

Rukia: "So does anyone know?"

Isabel: "I know Farlan does, but he doesn't tell people for anything."

Videl: "So aside from Farlan, is there anyone else?"

Toushiro: "I do."

Rukia: "You do?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta too."

Hange: "Vegeta too?"

Vegeta: (Half asleep on the floor next to them) "Stop rhyming or I'm gonna make you."

Everyone: "Sorry."

Armin: "So when is Captain Levi's birthday?"

Vegeta: (Still half asleep) "Sorry, kid. But he asked us not to tell without a good reason."

Toushiro: "He's right. And given when it is, I understand why too."

Hange: "Oh, come on!"

Erwin: "Please tell us!"

Sasha: "Pleeease!"

Toushiro and Vegeta: " **No**."

The time ticked by. Pretty soon everyone but two were asleep. The two that were still up: Eren and Levi. And just as midnight came, Eren found Levi sitting next to one of the beautiful Christmas trees.

Eren: "Um... Captain..."

Levi glanced up at Eren while setting his cup of tea down. The teen looked a little nervous, scratching the back of his head all while looking down at something in his hand.

Eren: "I, uh... I have something for you..."

And the teen held out a small ribbon tied box to the older man. The box, a simple box, was small, about the size of a hand, and simply tied together with a simple, yet somehow exquisite, red ribbon tied in a bow. The older man was a little surprised.

Levi: (While taking the gift) "A Christmas present?"

Eren: "No... not Christmas."

Levi looked up at the teen, a little alarmed. He didn't have to guess what the teen meant by that.

Levi: "Who told you?"

Eren: "Farlan did. I told him that I wanted to give this to you and he told me. So... ... go ahead... open it."

Levi looked at the gift for a moment before starting to untie the ribbon, leaving it intact. The ribbon slumped freely down in his hand as he opened the small box. But what he found inside was surprising and puzzling. A Scout Regiment badge? Levi picked it up and looked at the name on the badge.

Scout Regiment Captain - Levi Ackerman.

It was his.

Levi: (Looking at Eren in confusion) "This is from my old uniform?"

Eren: "Yes and no. It is from your uniform... but not from any that you're thinking of."

Levi was still confused as he looked at the badge again.

Eren: "Do you remember when I was trying to pull you up from the wall before you fell into that vortex a year ago today? I had grabbed your jacket at the shoulder and was trying to pull you up when the Titan interfered. The badge tore off in my hand as you fell."

Levi thought back to that moment. It had rushed to the back of his mind because of everything else that was going on back then, but that did happen.

Levi: "... You kept this?"

Eren: "... At the time... I thought that it was the last time I was ever going to see you... So I kept it to remember you... I... I know it's a little tacky and silly... but... well..."

Levi: "Eren..."

Eren looked up. Right to a softly smiling Levi.

Levi: "I get it... and I love it, thank you."

Eren just smiled.

Eren: "Merry Christmas, Captain Levi. And Happy Birthday."

The End


End file.
